


Why Can't You Just Be Good?

by nanjcsy



Series: Candles Burn, Candles Go Out. [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Loyalty, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning, Stockholm Syndrome, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on season five, episode seven, The Gift.<br/>Reeks POV on speaking with Sansa and going to betray her to Ramsay. Then Ramsay's POV on speaking with Reek about Sansa's escape plans. It will be broken into two chapters. Enjoy!<br/>I am taking the liberty of describing what may have happened when Reek told Ramsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know Who I Am, Do You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDagger/gifts).



The stairs were bad but the key was the worst. Reek had only two fingers and a thumb left, the dirty rag hid the flayed skin of his hand. When Sansa...LADY Sansa would not take his hand for the wedding, he told her, Master will hurt me. SHE doesn't care, why should she, why would anyone? Even when Master flayed his hand for it, he never got mad at Lady Sansa for it. Reek was always bad, even when he was good, it was right for him to be punished. He screamed, cried and begged, making Ramsay pleased. Lord Ramsay pleased was a GOOD thing, a SAFE thing. After all it was only a small bit of his hand. Could have been the WHOLE hand. Could have been his face. Reek was grateful for the mercy and the instruction. He made sure to tell his Master this, even as he writhed in agony.

Now try and use the key to unlock the door. His one good hand, the one with all the fingers, it was always stiff. One time when Reek did not pay enough attention crawling for Ramsay's amusement, Ramsay crushed it. He ground his boot down hard till he heard the crunch of bones. It healed but never truly was pain-free. It takes time to unlock the door and Reek is always petrified. What if today he cannot get the door open? What would Master do if he told him he couldn't do something as simple as feed Sansa? LADY SANSA!! Even in his own mind it was too much and Reek outwardly flinched. Ever since the wedding night, long enough for Reek's hand to have partially healed, Reek is Sansa's only other visitor.  Master has kept his wife locked in their chamber, only visiting her at night.

With a hand on Reek's chin, forcing eye contact Ramsay had carefully explained to Reek he was to tend to Sansa. "Only you are loyal enough to trust near my loving wife, Reek. My obedient, good favorite pet. You are loyal and you do love me, don't you?" Those eyes were so deadly, so hurting and searching, Reek exploded. "Yes, Yes Master! Of course, I love you, good Reek, loyal Reek!" Ramsay gave a smile then and Reek could relax a tiny bit. This wasn't a bad smile, this was a pleased one. Reek knew he really did love his Master, who else would ever want him? So Reek silently would enter the room and ignore the quiet sobbing. If she called to him, Reek would bring her wet rags or ice. He brought her food and cleaned any mess in the room. Sometimes he would change the furs or sheets if they were bloody. They were always bloody. Every afternoon, late just before he served Master wine at dinner, Reek set Lady Sansa's bath. She washed her self, not wanting anyone near her. That was was fine with Reek, he did not want to closely have to see her wounds.

 Then one day, it changed, the same day he can't get the damned key to work. Sweat poured and Reek's stench got worse. Just as tears came to his eyes, the key turned and he heaved a shaky sigh of relief. Pulling himself together, lifting the tray, Reek hobbles into the room. Putting the food on the table, fixing the shutters, it is normal, it is his chores being done, pleasing his Lord by carrying out all orders. Lady Sansa was sleeping, good, she needed rest, it was almost late afternoon. When Master comes up late at night, there is no sleep anymore. Reek tends his Master until he shuts that bedroom door at night. Sometimes Reek can hear Sansa wail and scream on his way back to the kennels. "Please, just be good for him! Learn how to please him and he won't hurt you so much!" He thinks miserably curling up in his cage.

He wishes he was in his nice, safe cage now, instead of here because Sansa is not sleeping anymore. Nor is she weakly calling for ice or a goblet of water to rinse out old blood. No, she is using the wrong name, the BAD NAME and Reek wants to escape, to leave. Sansa keeps touching him, grabbing him, which is funny since he got flayed for her NOT touching him. Concentrate on that, not on her words. "Why can't you just be good?" I want to scream at her, but I say nothing, except what my name is. I tried to warn her, I really did but she won't listen. A Stark never does, they are too proud, too stubborn. That can get her flayed, hunted, hung here. Doesn't she know that yet?

Reek took the damned, cursed candle and in his mind screamed, "Why did you tell me? Of anyone here, why me, Lady Sansa? I am Reek, weak, freak, sneak and I am Ramsay's bitch." He walked through the icy wind and snow, peeking up at the broken tower. There was a strange pull, as if a tiny piece of him wanted to go there, just to see. Not to light the candle of course, not ever would Reek dare such a thing. He was good. Loyal. Just a few steps to see is all....His feet took him where he should go and Reek whined softly. His hand throbbed, his missing fingers ached and he staggered from damaged feet.

By the time he reached the top, he was out of breathe. Reek had to lean against the freezing stones until he stopped panting. Master allows Reek to eat and drink every day now because he was good but not much. He doesn't want Reek to become strong, he isn't that kind of pet. Reek is not a predator or a man, just a pet. Not even a hunting dog, just a weak runt and that is how Ramsay likes him. Reek clutches the door knob and hesitates only for a second. "Why can't you just be good?" he thinks, then shoves the creaky door open slowly. There was his Master, at his desk in the tower, looking up at him. In a cold voice, a voice that does not appreciate the interruption, "Yes Reek?"

The fear almost overwhelmed him and for a second he just gaped stupidly. Clutching the candle and shaking. I am good, I am loyal and I am Reek. So why couldn't he move or speak? As Ramsay called Reek over, he consoled himself with a good thought. If he had allowed Sansa...Lady Sansa to do this, Ramsay might have flayed her or worse. If Sansa ran, it would be huge, big trouble and Reek just cannot stand having to see that. She cannot be good yet, then Reek will be good for the both of them. Resolved, his voice suddenly works, if haltingly and he speaks.

 


	2. Loyal Reek, Good Reek, All Reek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I think might have happened when Reek opened that door to tell Ramsay. This chapter is the last and it is Ramsay's POV. enjoy!

Ramsay heard the footsteps coming and gave a wide grin. The same one he always wears when he hears his Reek lurching towards him. If Reek opened the door and saw Ramsay staring at him already, he wouldn't jump anymore. His creature assumes that his Master knows everything at all times. Reek has no idea how loud and clumsy he is, he has no idea that his smell lets everyone for a mile know he is coming. Or if he does, he has simply accepted these things as the sad facts of being Reek. The pet also doesn't know that his face betrays his every emotion now. Ramsay had not allowed Reek to hide his face when he cried or pleaded. He forced his pet to show his Master everything, to tell him everything. He did not just flay skin with his Reek, he flayed his mind and his creature learned.

As the thumps stopped and Ramsay knew his pet was catching his breath, he composed his face. Reek knew his schedule very well and had many chores he should be doing right now. To interrupt Ramsay without permission, it must be important. Reek never dared disobedience these days, mistakes are made of course. But never a deliberate action that would displease Ramsay. He only looked at Ramsay, only paid attention to Ramsay and Reek's whole damned world was Ramsay. Barely containing that grin again, he was honestly proud of his creation. He was very fond of his Reek, this cowering loyal slave that used to be highborn and proud. When the door finally opened and Reek stood there, Ramsay was pretending to write a letter. He looked up icily and asked, "Yes, Reek?" His tone let his the shaking, twitching creature know that he was displeased to be disturbed.

Usually this tone would make his pet cringe low, his whole frame an apology. This time Reek froze and his eyes very slowly came up to meet Ramsay's. Only for a second, then the eyes went down again. This was something big then and he knew it was something very upsetting to Reek. Ramsay knew how to play his creature like a finely tuned instrument. After all, he made him, knew every fear, every feeling his pet had. Ramsay knew when cruelty would effect his pet best and when to use a little kindness. Whatever this was, it scared Reek to death and the creature was too scared to even speak. He slowly stood up and spoke very softly. "Come inside and shut the door, Reek." With a twitch of his head, Reek shuffled into the room then shut the door. The stupid, scared creature stood against the door, shaking. Trying hard to remain very patient, Ramsay gave a warm smile.

"Reek, I can tell that something is bothering you. Tell me what it is." Keeping his voice low, firm but gentle enough for his pet to respond. Reek is a creature born to love him, to obey and be loyal. He was born to expect and recieve pain, so small kindnesses, little mercies are things Reek always strives for. Ramsay gives it out in doses, as rewards, or when Reek does something amusing or very pleasing. He is careful to never spoil his pet, to never let his creature think he is above his place. Right now, it was time to allow his Reek some kindness, so he can hear this news. Ramsay was truly curious now. With another twitch of his head, Reek tried to explain why he was there. "Master, L...Lady Sansa...she..she..gave me this...she wanted me to..to light this in the tower window. She has Northern friends that will...will...take her away."

It took Reek a good ten minutes to get that fractured sentence out. Ramsay took the candle that his pet handed him. "Lady Sansa asked you to help her escape? To send a signal to someone?" Reek nodded, relief that Ramsay understood all over his gaunt, submissive face. Biting his own inner lip to keep that smile off his face, Ramsay asked another question. "Did Sansa ask Reek for help or did Sansa ask Theon?" The creature's face drained of all blood and those eyes got so round. The shining terror in those eyes, Ramsay so enjoyed it. He searched those lovely large eyes, but Theon was gone. Only Reek looked back and the voice was Reek's as well. "She..She said Theon, but I told her I was Reek. I tell her over and over, Master, I swear it, please!"  Reek was becoming panicked and began his babbling. 

Ramsay gave a composed, relaxed look at Reek, a look he gives when he is pleased. Instantly, his creature reacts and stops his babble. "Good boy. I am glad you have shown me how loyal and good you are, Reek. Now, I know that my Reek would never help Sansa. She needs to get used to you, learn that Theon is dead. I won't punish you for that, Reek. Now I want you to tell me exactly what my wife said. Can you do that for me, my favorite pet? My loyal, obedient, loving Reek?" With every word, Ramsay had moved in closer. He gently put his hands on either side of his pet's head and spoke as if to a lover. Reek looked into his Master's eyes and carefully told everything Sansa said. When Reek had nothing further to say, Ramsay kissed his forehead and gave a cruel smile. It made his pet flinch but Ramsay ignored it. "Reek, I am going to reward you later for this loyalty. Right now, we must punish a certain servant who used to tend to my wife before our wedding. And then you can watch while I show my work to Lady Sansa."

That old dried up cunt gave up nothing. She spit and cursed like an Ironborn sailor but she would not give up her people. Reek stood there and whimpered like he always does when Ramsay was flaying someone. It amuses Ramsay to have Reek watch him work with blades, a reminder of what has happened to him and can happen again, worse.  The creature always would clutch his hand to his chest and tremble. Sometimes he would cry if the flaying was particularly brutal. This must be one of them, because Reek was weeping as Ramsay tried to interrogate this stubborn woman. Her heart gave out just before Ramsay got to her face. It took him a moment to calm down, Reek could sense his anger and cowered, waiting. Ramsay thought about how if he felt like it, he could order Reek to him. He could kick, punch or strap his creature to relieve his anger and Reek would take it. That thought allowed him to breathe deeply and compose himself.

"Take this bitch and hang her." Ramsay snarled to his men. "Reek, I want a hot bath and clean clothing immediately." It amused Ramsay to watch Reek nearly kill himself to leave and obey. The whole time Reek used his shaking hands to wash Ramsay, he thought of how to speak with Sana. He rehearsed about four different speeches before he found the perfect one. When Reek finished dressing him, Ramsay told Damon and Skinner to bring him Sansa. Then Ramsay positioned Reek near the flayed servant, he thought about making Reek stare at her. No, his pet has done well today and deserved some mercy. He said nothing as his creature stared at the snowy ground near him. Ramsay went to greet his bride on one of the newly made bridges.

It wasn't going right, how dare she, HOW DARE SHE? Oh, if his father were not here, this bitch would pay for every arrogant word from her pretty mouth. He is not allowed to break her like his Reek, he must use extreme care. Ramsay has used isolation, degradation, humiliation and pain.  Forcing her into every sexual positions and perversion he can think of. He bites,scratches and bruises her body. Never her hands or face, never anything too harsh. Never a blade not even a strap. Nothing that doesn't easily heal and can be easily hidden or covered up. Yet, she doesn't break, this cunt. This ginger haired pretty girl screams, begs and sobs, but she never resists. Just takes it and when they do speak, it is obedience mixed with disdain. With bitterness and hatred just underneath the polite veneer she has. Sansa should be grateful Ramsay allowed her out of her room. Instead, she dares to taunt him over his birth? Doesn't she understand what he can do to her, to anyone that crosses him? 

He took immense pleasure in Sansa's face when she saw her servant. Her loyal friend and he will find the others, whomever they are. When Sansa's face crumpled when he went to kiss her, it nearly made him hard. Tonight will be extra special, he is looking forward to it. The punishment for trying to run that his men use, is his own method as well. He wants to hear the wolf girl howl when he sodomizes her. That makes him smirk as he studied his handiwork on the flayed servant. He was aware of his Reek standing nearby making those little desperate sounds. Ramsay loved those sounds as much as he loved that shuffling sound. His good pet deserved some kindness and Ramsay was feeling so much better now. Calling to Reek, he went inside to his chambers. Once in his room, he allowed Reek to dry his hair, to put him into clean clothing.

Reek poured the wine without prompting this time which Ramsay grinned at. "You remember the wine today, very good." Ramsay sipped his wine and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Come here, Reek." He used another voice now for his Reek, a coaxing one he uses with his more nervous bitches. Reek shuffled closer and kept his head low, trying not to twitch or shake. "Kneel." Another of those little whimpers as his creature went to his knees, debasing himself, submitting to his one and only God. "Good Reek. Loyal Reek. Obedient Reek. My loving, favorite pet, my Reek." Ramsay let each of these words fall upon his pet like a gentle rain and one of his hands was in that dirty, tousled hair. He pet his Reek and smirked when his creature leaned into the soft touch. A small sob escaped Reek and he looked into his eyes. Ramsay smiled softer when he saw the gratitude in those shining blank orbs. "Good boy." He said softly.

For the next half hour, Ramsay allowed his Reek to lay his head on his lap. He stroked Reek's back, feeling that pronounced spine, those ribs and every scar. His other hand played with the hair now full of white strands. Ramsay liked that, even his hair will change, only Ramsay would ever want this creature. No one will take his loyalty away, not even his father. Reek was his and deserved this. Ramsay enjoyed giving his pet this time of peace, he was filled with pride over his pet's devotion. The night had come and Ramsay knew it was time to have dinner then punish his wayward, stubborn wife. "Reek, since you have done so well today, I have a small reward for you besides my affection. I will be skipping dinner in order to tend to my beloved wife. You may go to the kitchen and tell them I have ordered for you to have a full meal. Then you may go to your cage for the night." Reek thanked his Master in a broken voice and nearly tripped twice in his eagerness to eat. Ramsay watched Reek disappear down the hall and only then did he allow that smile to appear again. His Reek. Then he thought of his wife and the smile left again. It became something horrible and Ramsay went to visit Sansa.


End file.
